Summer days
by Lucifer Hatter
Summary: this is NaLu drabbles that make your heart all fluffy, or are really depressing. it's a variety of relationships between the two. Oh, the title is because 'Natsu' means summer. EDITED AND REPOSTED
1. Cooties

Hello again! This is my first fairy tail fic ever!!! Naturally, it's a NaLu. This is just a one shot people, and of course I don't own fairy tail. Can't stress that enough. Besides, if I did, Loki, Natsu, and Gazille would all walk around shirtless.

(reposted and edited)

Cooties

"Ugh…" Lucy crawled over to the bar, practically draping herself over stool. "Bad mission?" The ever friendly Mirajane asked. The stellar mage just looked up from her spot, and with another groan dropped her head rather forcefully on the counter. "I'll take that as a yes." Smiling sweetly, the bartender stuck a juice under Lucy's nose, prodding her ever so slightly to tell.

Downing the drink like a shot, she winced slightly at the taste. This was some rather powerful juice. After taking another sip, Lucy started to spill.

"Okay, so you know how teenage boys are supposed to be all hot and heavy about girls? I mean, aren't they _supposed_ to take every opportunity to be with them and stuff?" Mira started to see where this was going. "I mean, even if they _are _Magical boys, they should still feel something when looking at a girl." Taking another deep breathe, she continued.

"So Natsu and I are out on another mission like always, defeating some stupid monster. As usual, the damn thing picks me up, and I summon Taurus to sever his arm and head off. Naturally, he 'lets go' so I plummet towards the rocky ground. And you know what Natsu does? He catches me like a gentleman," Mira gave her a weird look for that one. "And then drops me like I am a virus and says "time to go" like an asshole!!!"

"WHY?" Lucy continued to scream and rant for about another 5 minutes, spending the time asking God and Mirajane why the fire breathing teen was such a prick.

Once she had quieted down and dropped her head onto the cold counter again, Mira added in her piece. "Maybe he was embarrassed." Squinting hard at the pretty face, Lucy tried her hardest to comprehend such a thing. "Embarrassed? Natsu? *Pft* yeah right! That will be the day when Natsu the mighty dragon slayer turns red from blushing, not fire!" Banging the counter, Lucy continued to laugh as the guild doors busted open.

Staring down worriedly at her friend, she lifted Lucy's glass and sniffed the contents. 'This isn't juice!' She thought in a panic, oh god, she had just given Lucy of all people alcohol! Slapping her forehead, she winced as the pretty blonde let out a particularly loud laugh. Apparently everyone's favorite stellar mage was a bit of a light weight. At the moment, the topic of conversation himself strolled in.

"Hey Lucy! Why did you run ahead? I thought you were injured…" Natsu looked down in concern at his partner. "Waaah?" She slurred dazedly, smirking when she saw the object of her affections. "You want some JUICE Natsu? It's really REALLY good! 'Tastes like…" frowning, she tried to find the words. "Alco'ol? YEAH! Alco'ol!!! Want some?"

Glancing from Lucy to Mira, the dragon slayer just shook his head.

"You are an IDIOT Natsu." Lucy said in a moment of clarity, "You pick me up then _drop_ me like I'm a sack of potatoes. What the hell is up with that?" He looked away quickly, blushing slightly as he did, confirming Mirajane's suspicions.

"You were heavy." Lucy started to shake in what appeared to be outrage. "HEAVY? WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD!?"

Deciding to play a part, Mira butted in. "She's right Natsu; it's very rude to do that to someone, especially when they are already hurt! You should know better." Grinning slyly at him, she winked and walked away, yelling over her shoulder, "Could you walk her home for me? I think she needs some rest."

Grumbling, Natsu picked the giggling Lucy up bridal style and carried her out the door, much to the amusement of everyone watching.

As they walked, Natsu contemplated his current dilemma. He hadn't dropped Lucy because he didn't want to hold her, it was rather the opposite. He wanted to hold her much closer, and maybe more than that. But, she was his nakama, nothing more. A friend, yes that was a safe word, a friend only. 'What a lie,' he thought sullenly.

Once they made it to her house, he laid her down in bed, gently pulling the covers over her. "Natsu, I don't have cooties." Lucy stated matter of factly out of the blue.

"I am aware of that Lucy." He had to say, she was very funny when drunk. "Oh I think you think I do. Why else would you drop me?" She looked up at him so sweetly, that he forgot what he was doing. Brushing his hand over her cheek, he smoothed her hair back and said, "Cause' I had to."

Walking out the door, he turned to her with a grin, "And Lucy, only boys can have cooties."

I don't think I ever believed in cooties, I've always like boys -_-'' even in kindergarden. Except I didn't know half of what I know about relationships now ^_~. I thought it ended with a kiss on the cheek ^_^


	2. Trouble

Hi hi! Despite how it begins, this IS a NaLu. I do love yaoi, but I'm not a huge NaGra fan. Oh yeah, this is angsty. I wrote it while listening to 'that's what you get' by paramour.

(reposted and edited)

----------------

Sometimes Natsu wondered, what hadn't he competed with Gray about? They had fought over all sorts of things; food eating contests, missions, who could demolish an entire town faster, staring contests, arm wrestling, and just plain fist fights. But, what was missing? Honestly, the usual shit was just getting…well you know, _dull_. As he sat at the bar, his brow furrowed in deep thought, Natsu seriously contemplated this, worrying a few of the innocent passersby's, Erza being the first.

Said Titania scrunched up her face. "What is your problem? It's rare to see YOU of all people in thinking mode, or serious for that matter." Natsu just glanced up at her, not straying from his line of thought. Now actually concerned, Erza waved Mirajane over.

"What's up with Natsu? Usually he is screaming about one thing or another, but he is just SITTING there." Both women stared at the boy, completely bewildered. Elfman was next. "Ah Natsu!! It's manly to think deeply, get in touch with your inner manhood, and see the world from a manly point of view!" Mira just giggled, used to her brother's antics.

"What haven't we done?" The Salamander murmured under his breath.

Now Happy was involved. He landed on the counter, his trademark fish in his little mouth. "Whatcha doin' Natsu?" But nothing could move the young man, well…maybe.

The male in question then appeared. Today, Gray was in a bad mood. He had been arrested for stripping in the middle of the street, but what could he do? It wasn't HIS fault he was an exhibitionist…right? Okay, so maybe he secretly enjoyed showin' a little skin, but clothes were hot anyway!

At that exact moment, Natsu figured it out. The one thing they hadn't fought about! Almost as if it was planned, Lucy waltzed into the building sitting down at the bar with a smile. Jumping up, the boy screamed. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS NOW!!! WHAT WE HAVEN'T FOUGHT ABOUT!!"

The fire breathing teen then lunged at Gray, who happily obliged to punch him, but Natsu evaded. "No, not fists for once. We haven't fought over women!"

Everyone in the vicinity stopped. The only sound to be heard was one oblivious blue cat's chewing. Even Mirajane didn't see that coming.

"Are you serious? Women?" Gray almost faltered. "Of course!" Natsu huffed, "What's wrong with that? See, this is how you do it. I challenge you Gray; who can make the other man jealous first! In terms of romance of course."

Erza naturally, was the first to recover. "Well, it's true. You two certainly haven't fought over the female race yet…" She let the sentence hang, her eyes sliding to Mira, who smiled slightly. "Well, why not? It certainly isn't destructive."

Lucy finally made her debut. "Wait wait, who would the girls be?" Secretly, she hoped it would be her. I mean, this could be an opportunity for her to snag Natsu! Or it could backfire painfully. Mira added in hopefully, "How about Lucy for one of them!" Natsu shook his head in a firm no, making a sour face. "Why use Lucy? She is _Nakama only_. How about we find two girls in town!" He threw out.

At this careless line, Lucy's entire face fell, barely recovering. Her eyes shimmered unnaturally, and she looked up discreetly at the ceiling before blinking profusely. Boy, that one hurt. But lucy was stronger than that and wouldn't cry in front of the guild. The pretty Mira looked sharply at the Idiot, her frown mirroring an old rage. Sometimes that boy could be just too much. Mira was just about to speak up, but Lucy beat her to it.

"Screw this," the stellar mage mumbled, and discretely walked out of the bar. The worst part though, was when Natsu didn't even notice. Shuffling quietly along the river bed, she finally let it out. The shaking girl sunk painfully to the cobblestone and cried.

Lucy covered her mouth, teeth grinding audibly. She doubled over, gaining a few concerned glances and whispers. Really, salamanders were nothing but trouble and pain.

However, this blow was nothing. Besides, Natsu was a really great friend and she didn't want to lose that to her silly heart. So tonight she would go home; make some instant hot chocolate and curl up in a warm chair with a book. Yes, Lucy Heartphilia would be just fine. No matter what happened, no matter how much shit she had to put up with, she would be just fine. Lucy would always be _just fine._

_Sad isn't it. -__-"_


	3. Plan

HI Hi minna-san!!! This is part one of a little mini drabble series. It takes place a little before fantasia. So it's when things have calmed a little. It's a NaLu of course, and humorous and romantic. No angst in this one!

Enjoy my darlings!

(reposted and edited)

Lucy had a plan. After being at the guild for over 2 years, she was tired of waiting for her special someone. And so, after one too many pints of beer, Lucy plotted; OPERATION MAKE NATSU REALISE THAT SHE LIKES HIM AND CONFESS HIS DEVOTION AND LOVE AND HOW SHE IS THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM.

In simpler terms, confess. Of course, she had many ideas of getting rid of her problem. The classical shy/ blushing confession, kiss attack, and torture him until he admits he loves her. And her last resort was the most obvious and quickest way. Kill Natsu Dragonil.

That was planned after 5 pints of Mira's special "Fairy ale." So naturally, her only option besides pushing him down on the bed and having her way with him was to drop helpful hints. Okay more like completely obvious, you can't escape the truth hints.

So on the fateful day of February 14, Lucy made Natsu a flame shaped chocolate baked with her love. Grinning to herself, she set off to the guild, hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

As she strode into the building, her vision was filled with a huge bouquet of lilies.

"For you, my love." The notorious Loki started to babble on about his undying passion and love for her, how she was as bright as the sun, his only stellar star blah, blah, blah. Smiling sweetly, she accepted the bouquet, only to find that a pile of frozen ashes had taken its place. Blinking in shock, lucy stuttered out her next words. "What the…" Suddenly, a furious Natsu did a flying kick aiming for Gray, but somehow managing to hit Loki's head dead center instead.

While discarding Natsu's and Gray's disturbing replacement of her flowers, Lucy quickly knelt down to the lion's level.

"Are you okay Loki? Oh my gosh-NATSU! GRAY! WHAT THE HELL!? Are you injured at all? I'm sure it was an accident-YOU GUYS HAVE SUCH ISSUES! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THE DEATH BLOWS!!!!

Looking back and fort at a breakneck speed, she screamed and consoled. "Ah, I'm okay Lucy-sama, your warm smile has healed my aching wounds *coughs up blood*. In the Background, she heard a distinct scoff.

"Have something to SAY Natsu?" Despite her head over heels love for him, the dragon still managed to piss her off every time.

Natsu's only reply was a shuffle of feet and he was gone, leaving a gapping Lucy in his wake. Mumbling a few more confessions, Loki 'poofed' away to the heavens to recover pride and health. The stellar mage stood up, brushing off the frozen debris from her skirt. Walking over to the bar, she dumped the present on the counter and sat down. A loud clunk sounded to her left.

"Hi Lucy," the fire mage grumbled childishly. "Hi Natsu." Predictably, her heart started beating a little faster. "Oh yeah, I have a present for you!" Like flicking a light switch, Natsu sat up straighter, with an expression like that of an expectant dog er- dragon.

"Really? Ah thanks Lucy, what is it?" Giggling, she handed over the chocolate. "I really care about you Natsu, I REALLY care." There, that should be a good enough hint! "Cool! Can I light it on fire?" He asked, with an immediate answer, "NO! Eat it as it is moron."

By then, a little crowd had formed. "So Lucy, you finally told him, eh?" Gray nudged her with a grin. "Told me what?" Silence was his answer. "Ya know, how she feels about you and all?" "Of course!" Everyone sighed with relief. "She's my best friend! Lucy doesn't have to tell me that." Suddenly, the girl opened her mouth, "What?" Lucy whispered as the temperature dropped a few degrees. Even Gray shivered slightly.

"Oh yeah, so what's with the present? Is it a holiday? Oh I get it now! It's Christmas! How could I have forgotten?" Lucy's teeth sounded close to cracking as she ground them together. The plan was not going how she thought it would.

"Christmas? Oh, I get it now." Kicking him onto the floor, the stellar mage stomped on his chest with her heel repeatedly with words in between. "YOU *stomp* BASTARD *stomp* DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING *stomp* AT ALL???"

Turning around comically, she ran out the door wailing loudly. As she reached the outdoors, she stopped suddenly. Looking to the sky with determination, she shouted to the heavens, "I WILL MAKE YOU MINE NATSU DRAGONIL!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA" Lighting and thunder followed soon after.

End!

So watcha think? Please, review k? oh yeah, the frozen ashes was the dead flowers. Well, they weren't really flowers anymore… and yes, Lucy was rather OOC in this, but it's fanfiction. She is supposed to be OOC

This was the play list I used;

Franz Ferdinand, Do you wanna (really fits the story)

Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend

Killers, When you were young


	4. Sometimes

Hi hi everyone! Sweet romantic angst await you. Please tell me what you think! No flames, just some corrections if needed (NaLu)

Enjoy my darlings! (Natsu POV)

(reposted and edited)

Sometimes Lucy was fragile, looking as if to shatter at the lightest breath or touch.

Sometimes, Natsu would sneak into her room at night, and see her shivering form. Silent screams would wrack her body, and she'd claw at her throat, almost as if the words she so desperately wanted to say wouldn't come out.

But sometimes, when she started to draw blood from the scratching, he'd hold her flailing limbs down, curl up beside the girl, and whisper words of flame into her ear.

Because sometimes, it was betrayal she feared, that everyone would leave her, just as her father did previously.

Sometimes, he wanted to demolish her past, save her from old shadows that haunt her every night.

Sometimes, he has to stop himself from going after her father when she is finally able to cry her words.

But sometimes, he holds her softly, and while the demons are at bay, he covers her eyes in flames and warmth.

Okies, I'm not to content with this one, but I don't feel like messing with it anymore.


	5. meme

Hello! Okay, yes these are rather cheesy, but bear with me okay?

**Meme Theme**

**Angst: **Sometimes Lucy had to wonder, what would happen when the dragon finally grew his wings and flew away?

**Smut: **He gazed at her, the look smoldering and hot with promises of tonight

**AU: **It was strange, usually the princess would want to be rescued, but this one was content just to let her big bad dragon kill off all the evil knights and protect her.

**Hurt/Comfort: **He held her as she screamed, his arms the only anchor she could cling to.

**Romance: **Blushing profusely, Natsu didn't know what to do when Lucy smiled at him like that.

**Fluff: **Some boyfriends gave their girl stuffed animals. All she ever got was a pile of ashes that he claimed was once a magnificent stuffed bunny.

**Friendship: **Grinning like a fool, he took her hand and ran as the last school bell rang

**Family: **Lucy glanced at the baby clothes, and had one thought, "Can dragons have children?"

I'll admit it, I am rather proud of this one. My favorite is the AU.

Top of Form


	6. Leave

Yo! Another ficcy! WARNING: major angst. That's all

(reposted and edited)

Sometimes she had to wonder, when would he leave? How would he do it? Would the child suddenly grow a foot taller and sprout wings? Fly away from the waving crowd? Pat her back and walk away? Because no matter how hard she tried to keep him on the ground, Natsu would eventually leave her. She wasn't stupid, she knew how hard it was to tame wings, and she knew he wouldn't even let her touch his. Because after all, she was his best friend, always and forever.

So when that day came, she was prepared. He walked away from the guild with a grin, and his belongings on his back. And she met him at the edge of town. Lucy looked up at that face, the stupidly handsome boy, who had stolen her heart and melted the key so that _no one_ could ever open it again.

"Take me with you?" She whispered simply. The boy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Well…you and I um…" She laughed without humor. "It was a Joke, Natsu; I knew you wouldn't take me." Her smile was empty. "If you leave now Natsu, will you regret it?" He looked down, a twinge of guilt on his lips. "Well, as long as you understand what you are doing." Turning around, Lucy finished her good bye speech. "I truly hope you find him Natsu, and I hope you have a great journey and find someone to keep by your side." She choked on the last part. "See ya round'…" As she heard the fading sound of his footsteps, silent sobs began to shake her body, and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of hyperventilation. Natsu Dragonil was gone, and he was never coming back.

*sigh* this is REALLY grating on my nerves. Somehow the STUPID plot bunnies for this fic had a cold or something, because they INFECTED MY STORY!!! *sigh* please review and honestly tell me, did it turn out good? No flames though, k? *munches on cookie* I know Lucy was very OOC once again, but I think that's how she would act if he left. Then again, knowing her she would probably send him off with a big, fake smile and a wave, with Natsu non the wiser for it.


End file.
